


Afraid of the Dark

by RegalStarlight



Series: Mother's Day 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalStarlight/pseuds/RegalStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is afraid of the dark.  Regal Believer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of the Dark

The darkness had never seemed so scary before. Maybe it was the ghost stories the kids at school had told him, or the howling of the wind outside, but something was different tonight. That much was for sure. He tossed and turned in bed, eyes wide open, staring out into the darkness, his six-year-old mind concocting a thousand different scenarios. In the dim light, a shadow moved across the wall, and he shuddered, pulling the covers around himself tightly. But as he peeked out fearfully from behind his blanket, he realized it was only his mother’s apple tree, a few of the branches swaying in the wind. Nothing to be afraid of.

But he didn’t sleep easily that night, and in the morning, he woke up with bleary, sleep-clouded eyes and a huge feeling of embarrassment. He was a big kid now. He shouldn’t be afraid of the dark. He shook his head with a wry smile, suddenly able to laugh at his fear in the light of day.

The next night, it happened again. Everything was scarier in the dark: sounds that would have been normal in the daytime, movements you could barely make out in the shadows, and worst of all, the vast emptiness, the not knowing what was out there. At a sudden sound, like a screeching roar, he jumped out of bed, shaking, and grabbed his flashlight, shining it around the room. There was nothing there. Everything was all right. But the sound was back, and he scurried under his covers to hide.

The next morning he realized it had probably just been one of the neighbors getting home late.  He told himself again and again that this was silly. He was a big kid now. But no matter how many times he tried to make himself believe that, nothing could stop the fear from creeping up on him the moment he was tucked into bed, lights out, left alone in the dark.

A few weeks later, a fly landed on his cheek while he lay there, staring wide-eyed into the dark room, trying to banish his fear and go to sleep. At the unexpected touch, he sat bolt upright and let out an ear-splitting scream, panic coursing through his little body. A moment later, as his panic faded and he realized what it had been, he flushed with shame. What a little crybaby he was.

Footsteps came quickly, growing closer and closer. The door opened, and his mother turned on the lights. She rushed to his side in her pajamas, a worried look on her face.

“Henry, what’s wrong?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

“I just got scared is all,” he said.

Her brow furrowed. Then comprehension dawned in her eyes.

“Oh, Henry … are you afraid of the dark?”

He looked away in embarrassment.

“No.”

The lie came out awkwardly, and she sat down on the bed beside him, putting her hand under his chin and gently tilting his head up so that he had to look at her.

“I want you to tell me the truth,” she said. “Are you afraid of the dark?”

He nodded, his face burning. She hugged him tightly.

“It’s okay, Henry,” she said. “Nothing is ever going to hurt you. I promise.”

“I know, I just …”

“I’ll always keep you safe, my little prince.”

He smiled at her nickname for him and let her tuck him back in.

The next day, she took him to the store to buy a nightlight. He fidgeted awkwardly, looking over his shoulder, worried that the kids at school would spot him there. But then a little flock of swans swimming around on an illuminated pond caught his eye, and he forgot about his embarrassment. He knew he would be able to sleep more easily with that in his room.

“There,” said his mother as she helped him plug it in. “Now you’ll be able to see what’s there in the dark, and you won’t have to be afraid of it.”

He smiled and hugged her. His mom always knew how to make him feel better.

Years later, in a mineshaft below the town, the world was darker than it had ever been, and the light – well, the light of that glowing diamond was what was about to destroy them. Henry met his mother’s gaze and remembered her words from so long ago. Maybe … maybe they weren’t just about literal light and darkness. In that moment, he saw his mother, he one who had cared for him when he was sick, helped him with his math homework, and given him a way to overcome his fear of the dark. She might be the Evil Queen, but suddenly, that didn’t matter anymore. She was his mom. And with the world falling apart around them, there was no place he wanted to be more than with her.


End file.
